final_nights_awakefandomcom-20200213-history
Burnt Foxy
Burnt Foxy is an antagonist in Final Nights 2: Sins of the Father and Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined. He is an animatronic fox with pirate aesthetics. Appearance Burnt Foxy is a black and rusted version of Withered Foxy (FNAF 2). Like his Withered counterpart, he suffers from the lack of suit on a majority of his limb segments, lower-legs, feet, lower-torso, and some of his endoskeleton head. He is missing his left arm and both of his ears along with his mask's scalp torn off to reveal the top of his endoskeleton head. On closer inspection, he is also missing his left eye. His eye patch is closed but he does have his right eye and his eye patch also seems to feature a small hole on it. Behavior FN 2 When Burnt Foxy goes through the hallway, it is safe to flash the light on him on his first two stages. However, if the player happens to hear breathing, shut the door, or Foxy will rush at you, and jumpscare you, ending the game. Once you get rid of Foxy, do NOT flash your light at the door and turn around. If you fail to do so, he will do the same thing and jumpscare you. Once again, ending the game. FN 4 He isn't mainly involved in the game, nor is he a character involved in the hand crank minigame in investigation 2. He appears in the outside shed in the back of William Afton's house. There are some wire cutters next to him. This is because he has already freed himself, as revealed in the Museum. Trivia * Burnt Foxy appearance is based on Withered Foxy from FNAF2. * Burnt Foxy has both of his legs, unlike like Burnt Chica who only has one leg. * This makes him the ONLY Burnt animatronic (excluding Shadow Fredbear and Shadow Spring-Bonnie) who has both of his/her feet. * Burnt Foxy is missing both of his ears. * He was the first burnt character revealed to be coming back in the revisit trailer. He also has the same pose in the game as he did in the trailer. * In the trailer, the lighting blends with his colors. This gives the illusion that on first glance, his snout has been ripped out. * His FN4 variant seems to lack the giant rip midway in his chest, unlike his original FN2 version. This is ironic, considering that Foxy's aging would logically worsen the hole. * In Final Nights 4, Foxy's museum description states that he is merely a husk and that he had freed himself. This explains why the wire cutters were next to foxy and he used this to free himself. Museum Description FN 2 "Withered Foxy, after being used for parts, Being stored away for years, then being burnt and misformed." FN 4 "A husk, the spirit that haunted this body has been long gone since he found his way out of the house. It doesn't rest easy though, he's watching and waiting for you to finish your job." Gallery Screenshot.png 134778-dn6fezek.jpg|Burnt Foxy with the other Burnt Animatronics. 261830.jpg|The Bullies' Teaser with Foxy and the other Bullies. 249462.jpg|Burnt Foxy on one of the Title screens with Burnt Freddy. 249467.jpg|Burnt Foxy in the Hallway Running Category:Animatronics Category:Male